Angry Video Game Nerd vs PewDiePie
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between James Duncan Rolfe and Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellburg? Found out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! MELEE! MELEE! Angry Video Game Nerd is playing a game. Angry Video Game Nerd: This game pukes fish vomit down my anus! Mike Matei then comes in. Mike Matei: Hey, Nerd, you're never gonna believe this. Angry Video Game Nerd: Yeah, I can't believe how fuckin' shitty this game is! Mike Matei: No, there's this stupid Youtuber named PewDiePie or some bullshit, and he is literally the king of Youtube. Angry Video Game Nerd: Well, soon, he will stop uploading videos, because I'm gonna KICK HIM RIGHT UP THE ASS! Mike Matei: Yeah, do that! Prove you're the greatest Youtuber! Angry Video Game Nerd then takes a plane to Sweden. He bangs on PewDiePie's door. Angry Video Game Nerd: OPEN UP, YOU DICK-SUCKING DICK! PewDiePie opens the door. PewDiePie: What did you just call me? Angry Video Game Nerd then punches PewDiePie hard in the face. Angry Video Game Nerd: I've heard just how funny everyone thinks you are. I will prove that you are I'M THE GREATEST YOUTUBER, NOT A FAT SWEDISH BASTARD LIKE YOU! PewDiePie: My bro army will make you regret that! Angry Video Game Nerd: I will make your pathetic army suck cow shit too! PewDiePie: (Laughing) Cow shit! Announcer: YOUTUBER BATTLE! FIGHT! Angry Video Game Nerd uses his Power Glove to uppercut PewDiePie. PewDiePie tries to punch Angry Video Game Nerd, but he blocks it and throws him out of the house. He then pins PewDiePie to the road. Angry Video Game Nerd: Get ready to get your ass run over, motherfucker! PewDiePie forces Angry Video Game Nerd off and pushes him toward the car. Angry Video Game Nerd jumps on the car and walks off it. PewDiePie narrowly gets out of the way. Car driver: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FIGHTING, YOU STICKING A FINGER INTO A CUNT BASTARD! PewDiePie: Why is everyone calling me a bastard today? Angry Video Game Nerd: BECAUSE YOU ARE A BASTARD, YOU BASTARD! Angry Video Game Nerd then punches PewDiePie hard. PewDiePie stomps on Angry Video Game Nerd's foot. Angry Video Game Nerd: FUCK! YOU LITTLE BITCH! Angry Video Game Nerd then grabs PewDiePie's leg, spins him around and throws him. PewDiePie lands on the road. PewDiePie: Ow, my fucking back! Angry Video Game Nerd: Now your dick is next! Angry Video Game Nerd then fires his NES Zapper at PewDiePie's groin, destroying his penis and scrotum. PewDiePie: OWHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Angry Video Game Nerd: That's not the worst I'm gonna give you, you miserable pile of unfunny cow piss! Super Mecha Death Christ: FUCKERS! FUCKERS! PewDiePie: What the hell is that?! Angry Video Game Nerd: Yeah, that's Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C Version 4.0 Beta, bitch! Super Mecha Death Christ fires at PewDiePie until he dies. K.O! THE VICTORY OF THIS MELEE GOES TO... ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD! Trivia * Not only is this A Wikia contributor's second What-If? One Minute Melee (and Completed), but this is also his first 'Youtubers' themed What-If? One Minute Melee. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Youtubers' themed One Minute Melees